


this can't be the end

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Children, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: ..this.. this just can't be the end, after everything we have been through.. tell me, there must be more Beth.. I'm not made for losing you..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do yourself a favor and read this fanfiction till the end :) it has a happy ending. Yes, it has! ;)

It should had been just a run, like they had done already so many times. Just hours ago, Beth was holding Daryl's hand, while they were driving to the little city one hour away from their home Alexandria.  
  
The two of them were sitting in the back of the caravan, so they had some time on their own. Every few minutes Beth was looking down at her left hand, which was holding Daryl's right, and she was smiling to herself, while she was watching the bright stone on her wedding ring shining in the sun.  
  
Daryl always leaned down to her then and kissed his wife's head lovingly, while he was thinking about that day, when their two sweet babies, Jolie and Jonas, said at dinner, that they wanted that mommy and daddy will get married. Daryl and Beth didn't want to marry in the little church of Alexandria. They both wouldn't feel comfortable, when everyone would watch them during their wedding, but then Beth had this great idea.  
  
The next weeks Daryl was looking, every time he had the chance on a run, for wedding rings and finally he found them in an old jewellery store. The next nice summer day the four of them made their own little wedding in the garden behind their little house. While Daryl was looking for the wedding rings, Beth found nice, festive clothes for them, and the second Jonas came hand in hand out of their little house with Beth, Daryl asked himself why he had so much luck and why he deserved this beautiful woman.  
  
Beth was looking like an angel with the summer dress she was wearing and Jolie squeezed her dad's hand, while they were waiting for them under the big birch. Jonas made the wedding ceremony, while Jolie was looking at her parents with big eyes. It was just the perfect wedding for Daryl and Beth, with the two most important people in their lives.

It was so sweet and funny at the same time, how Jonas tried to sound serious while he was reading out loud the sentences from his children book, in which two cats got married by an old dog. One time Jonas had to ask Beth what this word meant, because he couldn't read it. Beth giggled at Daryl's shoulder, before she helped their little son. Daryl couldn't stop smiling for even one second during their wedding.  
  
He was looking at Beth the whole time, how beautiful and happy she was looking, after all she had been through. But they had made it and now they were here in Alexandria, they had two beautiful children together and Daryl loved Beth even more with every day. Beth giggled when Daryl put the wedding ring on her long finger and when little priest Jonas told them to kiss now, Daryl took Beth's cheeks in his palms and kissed his wife long and lovingly, while Jolie began to cry tears of joy.  
  
After their wedding, the four of them made a pick nick under the July sun and Jolie told them, that one day she also wanted a wedding like this. Daryl won't ever forget this day, their wedding, the smiles in their children's faces and he also won't ever forget their wedding night. This was three weeks ago now and Beth still smiled at her wedding ring, like she had done the first time she had seen it.  
  
When the caravan stopped, Daryl pressed Beth one last time against his side, before they all went out on the street. Before Daryl left, he kissed his wife gently and whispered against her lips that he loves her. Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Rosita wanted to look for medicine, clothes and things for the children, while Daryl, Rick, Abraham and Eugene were looking for food and the one thing Eugene was talking about the whole time. They wanted to meet in three hours again, here by their caravan.  
  
Even when it were just three hours, Daryl missed Beth every second, so he missed Jonas and Jolie, they were safe back at Aaron's and Eric's place in Alexandria. When the time was finally over and the men went back with backpacks full of stocks, Daryl couldn't wait to see Beth again. But when he finally saw the caravan and there were just Glenn and Rosita standing in front of it, Daryl knew that something had happened, that something was wrong. With fast steps he went over to them and when he saw their faces it was like someone punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
He took off the pack from his shoulders, threw it careless on the street and asked them nervously "Where is Beth?" Rosita and Glenn were just looking at him, like they knew already mow how Daryl will react after they will tell him what had happened. Daryl's heart began to beat faster and his body already sweated badly.

He didn't want to yell it, but anyway Daryl did when he asked one more time "Where is she?" Rosita shrugged and tried not to look him in the eyes, while Glenn cleared his throat and finally answered him "She is behind this house." The Asian man pointed with his index finger to the house behind Daryl.  
  
Daryl run behind the house Glenn had pointed at instantly and found the two sister sitting on an old bank in the middle of the high lawn. They were holding hands, and the second they looked up at Daryl, he knew they had cried. But Beth was alive!  
  
Even when Beth's eyes were still wet, she began to smile at her husband. She let go from her sister then and stood up. "What happened Beth?" Daryl asked her with a shaking voice and a still fast beating heart. But she didn't answer him, she just took his hand in hers and stroked it with her thumb. Daryl saw from the corner of his eyes, how Maggie left them and Beth gave her a nod before the two of them were finally alone.  
  
Daryl noticed that his wife was wearing her sister's jacket and Beth's face was pale and sweaty. "Come Daryl, let us sit down." Beth said with a quiet voice, but Daryl had enough, why did nobody want to tell him what had happened? "Damn, I don't want to sit down, I want to know what happened! NOW!"

Before Beth let go from Daryl's hand she squeezed it one more time and nodded understanding. She breathed in, before she looked up at him again, still not telling him what had happened. Daryl thought he will get crazy if she won't tell it him in the next second, when Beth finally slit down the jacket from her left shoulder and Daryl could finally see it.  
  
In this moment the whole world stopped for him. Daryl felt damn sick, his whole body was sweating, but at the same time he also had goose bumps everywhere on his skin. His heart wasn't beating any more and Daryl's hand began to shake. The tears were building up in his eyes, while he looked at the walker graze on Beth's shoulder.  
  
Quickly she covered the wound with the fabric again and Beth just wanted to touch his arm, while she whispered his name. Daryl sprang back, while he shook wildly his head. "No. No. NO!" This just couldn't be true, it had to be a dream. Yes, this had to be a nightmare! With widened eyes Daryl looked at his wife, while his knees began to boycott his own body weight. Daryl could see Beth's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear her words. All what he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. But after some seconds, Beth's words found their way to his ears and Daryl tried to listen to her.  
  
"Everything will be good Daryl. You hear me? I'm still here. We still have time. Daryl?" Beth looked worried up to him. Everything felt so real. Her words, the late afternoon sun shining down on Daryl's head, the wind, the noises. And when Beth finally closed the distance between them the two of them and touched his arm with her soft hand, Daryl knew it wasn't just a dream and he fell on the lawn like he got shot.  
  
Daryl couldn't remember what he yelled, but he knew he was screaming the whole time, while his powerless body was laying in the high grass. He was broken, just broken. The tears were running down his cheeks like little rivers, he just couldn't believe that this was real. That Beth..  
  
Still screaming like someone was torturing him, Daryl could feel Beth's hand on his arm. Looking up at her, he couldn't see her face clear, because his eyes were swimming. But he could tell that she was moving her lips, but this time Daryl just couldn't focus on her words. His throat already hurt because of his loud, heartbroken screams, when someone other touched his arm.  
  
Looking up, Daryl could see Rick and behind him Glenn. Suddenly Daryl's sadness got into aggressive, anger and hysteric. Quickly he sat himself up, sprang to his feet and yelled "Why did you let this happen? Why weren't you more careful?" But before Daryl could punch Glenn, Rick pushed him back on the ground. Painfully the sheriff pressed his hands into the ground next to his head, to keep him from punching his friend. Screaming at Rick that he should let him go, the sheriff slapped Daryl finally in the face.  
  
This brought Daryl back to life. Still holding his hands, Rick said with a strong voice "Daryl you have to be quiet. Don't scream again." Between Daryl's tears and sobs, he whispered "No.. No.. But.. Beth.." Slowly the sheriff pulled away from him and helped Daryl sitting up. "We.. We will help you Daryl. We will help the two of you to figure this out, but you have to be quiet." Nodding more to himself than to his friend, Daryl's eyes searched urgently for Beth.  
  
She was standing a few feet away from him. Her face even more pale than before. Just looking at her made Daryl's tears stream even more out of his already red eyes. Stretching out his arms for her, Daryl whispered between sobs her name. Quickly Beth closed the distance between them and sank down to him on the ground.  
  
Daryl wrapped his arms around his wife, like he had done so many times, but for the first time ever she shrugged. Pulling shocked away, Daryl looked into her painfully expression. He had touched her wound. "I'm sorry Beth." Daryl didn't just say sorry for touching her wound, he also said sorry for everything what had ever happened to her, because of him. And now she had to die, because of him. Because he wasn't there when Beth had needed him, when he should have protected her.  
  
Gently Beth took his wet cheeks in her palms, stroking them with her thumbs and she even smiled up at him. How could she smile now? "Daryl, you listen to me right now, okay?" Slowly Daryl nodded, noticing that everyone was standing around them, but they showed them their backs. They were waiting for the walkers he probably had attracted with his screams.  
  
With her sweet voice like always, Beth went on "I'm still here Daryl. I'm still here. We still have time. I.. I'm not feeling that bad and.." Daryl wanted to ask her how it happened, but Beth gently pressed her index finger against his swollen lips. "It doesn't matter how it happened, the only thing that matters right now is that I'm still here. By your side. We will drive home now, we will pick up Jonas and Jolie. We will go to our house, bring them the bed, like every evening. We will make it Daryl. I will help you, you are not alone and you will never be. We will figure this out, like we did already so many times."  
  
She was smiling brighter now, which only caused Daryl to cry even more. Closing his eyes, the tears were falling out of the corner of his eyes. Gently Beth placed her forehead against his, whispering by his nose "I love you."  
  
When Daryl hugged her this time, he made sure he didn't hurt her. Crying like a little kid by his wife's shoulder. Beth was stroking his head, placing sweet kisses into his hair. How could she be so strong? Even now. Beth was already thinking about their little kids, when all what Daryl had done till now was thinking about himself. What should he do without Beth? How could he live? How could he manage to be a good father for Jonas and Jolie, when his Beth won't be by his side any more? Daryl was just nothing without her.  
  
After minutes of pressing his head against her shoulder, Daryl managed to say with a broken voice "I love you too Beth." She began to stroke his cheek with her soft fingers and whispered soothing sentences, like "I'm here Daryl.", "We still have time.", "I love you." or just "Shhh. Everything will be good." against his ears.  
  
When Daryl's body slowly calmed down, he wasn't trembling that much any more and his heartbeat got more into normal again, because this was his new normal now, Daryl managed to look into his wife's beautiful eyes. Beth's eyes were still dry, she was really strong. Looking down at him she whispered "Hey."

After placing a warm kiss on his trembling lips, she said "We should get back now. Our two Jo Jo's are probably already waiting for us." Their two Jo Jo's, Jonas and Jolie. Normally Daryl began to smile when he heard their nick names, but this time he just began to cry again.  
  
Beth was pressing his body against her chest one more time and then she slowly began to move. Before she stood up, Beth placed a gently kiss against Daryl's sweating forehead. Even when Beth was the wounded person from the two of them, she stretched out her healthy hand for his and  helped Daryl on his still shaking feet. Lovingly Beth placed her arm around his lower back and together they started to go into the direction of the caravan, all the others next to them. But no one dared to say anything.  
  
Back in the caravan, Beth leaded Daryl to the little couch where they were sitting just hours ago. Rick started the motor and they began to drive home. Thankfully that he didn't have to stand any more, Daryl let himself sink on the couch. Beth lowered herself a little more careful next to him and only then Daryl noticed, that he hadn't really said anything to her, since.. since he knew.  
  
The couch wasn't that big, but Daryl still got even closer to Beth and took her warm hands in his shaking. "Beth.. I.. I can't believe it. This can't be true or?" Looking compassionate up at him, she said slowly "I'm sorry my love, but this all here isn't a dream." Just for one quick moment Daryl had hope, that maybe Beth would say it was all just a dream and he would wake up next to her in their safe bed, but instead she told him it was all real.  
  
The tears were already running out of his eyes again, but this time Daryl was still able to speak. "I.. I.. don't know what I should say.. I.. I need you Beth, you know that." Stroking his hands, Beth answered him "I know baby, but you can believe me, everything will be good." "How can you know that?" "I don't know Daryl, but do you remember, wouldn't kill you to have a little faith."  
  
Closing his eyes, Daryl let out a heart breaking sop "How can you say this now Beth? I'm gonna lose you. I'm not made for losing you." Looking him straight in the eyes, Beth said with a strong voice "We will drive home now, we will pick up our Jo Jo's from Aaron and Eric. Spending.. spending one last evening together as a family. Bring our little angels to bed, like every day. We shouldn't tell them what they have to get through, Jonas and Jolie should have one last normal evening with the two of us. Not worrying about what will happen tomorrow. They will get to know it soon enough anyway."

Nodding, Daryl knew she was right. They shouldn't tell their babies what happened, not today. But when Daryl thought about tomorrow, about that he will be the one to have to tell their children that their beloved mother was gone.. How could he say that? What should he say?  
  
"But I can't do that Beth. I can't tell them, that.. that you are.." Daryl could feel a tear running down from his cheek to his chin. While whipping it away with her finger, Beth told him "You don't have to do it on your own Daryl. Maggie said she will help you, Glenn too. You won't ever be alone, there will always be people, who will help you." Shaking his head, Daryl just couldn't believe her.  
  
Stopping him with taking Daryl's head in her soft hands, Beth said to him, while she was watching the tears in his eyes "But I think it would be better, if we would stop talking about tomorrow, because we are here in this moment now and we should enjoy it." How could Daryl enjoy this? But he knew what Beth meant and of course she was right, like always.  
  
Nodding Daryl whipped with the sleeve of his vest over his wet cheek and asked Beth worried "How do you feel sweetheart?" They didn't know how many time they will have left, till.. It could get really fast. "I'm not feeling that bad, just powerless." Nodding more to himself than to his wife, Daryl asked "Can I take a look at it?"  
  
Carefully Beth pulled the fabric away from the wound, while her look was telling Daryl that she was in pain. Helping his girl pulling the sleeve more down her arm, Daryl looked at the wound. "You need a bandage and someone who will clean the wound. And painkillers." 

Beth was looking up at Daryl like she wanted to say that it would be just useless and a waste of time and medicine, but before she could even open her mouth, Daryl said "I will get you to Denise, when we are back and don't tell me any different." Beth could probably see it in his eyes that he at least wanted to do that for her, so she just nodded her head.  
  
"But till we are in Alexandria you should get a clean fabric on the wound." With that Daryl pulled out of his vest and helped Beth getting out of Maggie's. Carefully he laid his cloth around her shoulder and before Daryl leaned back, he placed a long,lovingly kiss on his wife's forehead.  
  
Gently Daryl pulled Beth closer to his side and after she had placed her head against his shoulder, Daryl could see Maggie watching them with a sad look. Burying his nose deep into Beth's golden locks, Daryl breathed her scent inside his lung, before he said "Do you want to speak with Maggie?"  
  
"I have already said good bye to her, but it would be nice to talk to her one more time." Placing a gently kiss on her head, Daryl whispered "Okay, I will be over there if you need something."  
  
After standing up, Daryl nodded to Maggie and she almost ran to Beth, like she was waiting for it. Daryl told Rick, that he should stop the caravan in front of Denise's house in Alexandria and the look the sheriff, everyone, gave him was almost too much for Daryl to handle.  
  
Lowering himself on the ground near Beth, but not too close, so the two sisters still had some privacy, he was watching his wife. And just that made Daryl cry again. He won't ever see her again, he won't ever be able to touch her, to speak with her, to laugh with her. Daryl was just looking down at his wedding ring, when Maggie placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded down at him. This time it was Daryl, who was waiting for her nod and quickly he ran to his wife.  
  
The rest of the drive back home, Daryl didn't let go from Beth. He held her close to his chest and stroked gently her lower back, while he was crying silently. It was like when they were sitting in their living room and watched Jonas and Joly playing together. Beth's head rested at the place between his neck and shoulder, while she had her hand on top of his belly. Her fingers were rising up and down with his breaths, while Daryl held her close with his arm, like he wanted to protect her from something bad. His head leaned against hers, while Daryl was breathing her scent inside his lungs.  
  
It was almost sun set, when the caravan stopped in front of the doctor's house in Alexandria. Daryl helped his wife getting up and out of the caravan on the street. He was watching her with wet eyes, while Beth said one last time good bye to their beloved family. Hugging them and they were whispering last words to her, before some of them came to Daryl and hugged him too or just laid a hand on his shoulder or they just nodded into his direction.  
  
Daryl didn't really follow the situation, his eyes were just on his girl, always making sure she was alright, as good as she could be right now. After hugging her sister one last time, Beth came back into Daryl's arms, her eyes and cheeks wet. Beth waved Maggie one last time before her sister disappeared around the corner of a house. After Daryl had placed a gently kiss on his wife's head, he whispered "Come on sweetheart." He took Beth's hand into his bigger one and together they entered the doctor's house.  
  
Denise didn't ask what had happened, she didn't even say one single word, while she was examining Beth's wound. Daryl was always close to his wife and held her hand the whole time. When he could see a tear running down Beth's cheek, he pressed her head against his chest. Daryl just hated it to see her in pain. Why couldn't he be the one, who had got bitten? Till Denise was finished Daryl placed gently kisses against Beth's forehead and stroked her shaking hand with his thumb.  
  
When Denise was finally finished, Daryl helped Beth into his vest again and together they left the doctor's house. Best Daryl wanted to carry Beth, but she told him that they would go to Aaron's and Eric's house now to pick up their children and their Jo Jo's would get it that something was wrong, when Daryl would carry Beth in his arms. So he just wrapped his arm around her waist and helped Beth as good as he could going down the street.  
  
Before they entered their friends house, Beth squeezed his hand and said "Everything will be good my love." The second Jonas and Jolie saw their parents, they ran into their direction with a big smile in their faces and Beth was smiling back at them like nothing had ever happened.

Because Beth was in front of Daryl, their two kids were running first to their mother and Beth sank on her knees and welcomed them with a big hug. Daryl could see how her face was on pain, while Jonas was touching her wound through the bandage, but somehow Beth managed to sound happily, when she told them that she had missed them so much, while they were gone.  
  
Only then Daryl noticed that Aaron and Eric were standing in the door frame, watching them and he could tell they already knew what had happened, because their expressions were telling everything. Maybe Rick got here and told it to them. But Daryl couldn't think about it any longer, because Jonas and Jolie were running into his direction now and Daryl tried to smile, even when it hurt him and it probably wasn't looking like a real smile, but anyhow their two little babies crashed against his chest, after he sanked on his knees like Beth before. "I have missed you daddy." Jonas and Jolie said in choir. "I have missed you too sweethearts."  
  
After the two Jo Jo's pulled away from their father, Aaron said "They already had dinner, Eric made some spaghetti." "Thank you, for everything." Beth told the two men and Daryl could tell that Aaron held back his tears, so did Daryl. Before Jonas and Jolie could notice anything, Beth said to the kids "We should get the two of you home right now. It's already late."  
  
Nodding their tiny heads, Jonas and Jolie said a sweet thank you to Aaron and Eric. Daryl took little Jolie up into his arms then. Before Jonas took his mother's hand and they went outside, Beth hugged Aaron and Eric one last time and obviously Aaron couldn't suppress that one tear, which was running down his cheek now.  
  
Daryl wrapped his free hand around Beth's waist again, while they went to their house. Jonas and Jolie were talking about the things they had done with Aaron and Eric today, but Daryl just couldn't focus on their words, his mind was too far away.  
  
At home Daryl helped his children out of their clothes and he was just getting Jolie into her pyjama when she asked "Are you angry daddy?" Daryl shook his head and had to focus some seconds, before he answered "No sweetheart, I just don't feel that good." With a worried look Jolie asked "Are you ill daddy?" Daryl definitely wasn't the one who was ill, but he still nodded down to her and said "Probably, but don't worry about me baby girl."  
  
After Beth had come back into the room with two glasses of warm milk in her hands, she handled one to Jolie, who was already ready for bed. When Daryl helped Jonas into his pyjama, the little boy told him "Today Aaron showed me a magic trick daddy. Can I show it to you tomorrow?" Trying to smile, but failing pitifully, Daryl answered "Of course little man." But instead of smiling back at his father, Jonas asked "Have you cried daddy?"  
  
Shocked Daryl stopped his movements and in this moment he could feel Beth's hand on his shoulder. "Daddy just doesn't feel so good right now sweetheart." Beth told Jonas and handled him his warm glass of milk. After Daryl had stood up, Beth whispered into his ear "You don't have to stay, you can go outside if you want." Beth had noticed that Daryl couldn't handle the whole situation very well, so he just nodded his head and kissed Beth's way too cold cheek.  
  
After Daryl had leaned down to his little son, he placed a kiss on top of his forehead and said "Good night little man, I love you." With a milk beard Jonas also wished his father a good night and that he loved him. Daryl almost smiled then, almost.  
  
Instead of kissing Jolie's forehead, she took Daryl's head into her tiny hands and said "Good night daddy. I hope you feel better soon." Daryl could feel the tears building up in his eyes, so he quickly blinked them away and stroked Jolie's tiny head. "Good night princess, I love you."  
  
Before Daryl left the room, he looked back one more time, because it was the last time he will see the three of them together in his life, and said "Sleep well sweethearts." He didn't close the door completely, when he stepped outside, he let it opened a little, so Daryl could hear Beth's voice when she began to read out a bedtime story for their little babies.

Daryl lowered himself on the ground next to the door and placed his face into his hands, while he began to cry silently. Beth's sweet words filled the air and Daryl just couldn't believe it how strong she was. How she was still being able to do that.  
  
Daryl's whole body hurt, while his mind told him every second that he will lose his Beth soon. His eyes hurt from the many tears and Daryl had thought that there couldn't be any left, but they were still running out of his eyes like little rivers. He felt so lost, sitting on the floor and listening to his wife's last words to their children, while his body was trembling and his heart was so heavy.  
  
Finally Beth's sweet voice stopped and Daryl could hear how she kissed their children one last time and whispered "I love you so much sweethearts." before she slipped out of the room and closed the door silently behind her. Beth wasn't surprised when she saw Daryl sitting like a shot deer crying on the floor. Daryl's heart stopped beating, when he saw her even paler face. Obviously they didn't have so much time any more.  
  
Quickly Daryl was on his feet and framed Beth's cold face with his palms "How do you feel sweetheart? Do you want some more painkillers?" Shaking her head and even smiling up at him, Beth answered "No, I'm okay my love. I'm just powerless." Pulling her closer to him, Daryl pressed Beth's head against his chest and whispered "How can you still be so strong?" She didn't answer him, instead she just wrapped her arms around his middle and relaxed a little against his warm body.  
  
"Do you want to go into the living room?" Beth asked him and Daryl couldn't believe it, because this was their last station. There wasn't anything after that. That was it. That was the end. And Daryl wasn't ready for it. Beth was still waiting for an answer, when Daryl finally told her "I want to go to bed sweetheart."  
  
She was looking up at him then and after some seconds she said "But Daryl, you know that.. that there will be blood and.." Daryl's look stopped Beth and with tears in his eyes he told her "I want to go to bed one last time. The first time I said I love you was in this bed. The first time I kissed you was in this bed. The first time we made love together was in this bed. You told me that you are pregnant, while we were lying in this bed. You gave birth to our little babies in this bed. We had our wedding night in this bed. And I want to spend the last moments with you together in this bed."  
  
After smiling up at him and nodding her head, Beth took her way too cold hand into his and she guided him into their bedroom. While she lowered herself on the soft mattress, Daryl closed the door behind them and quickly helped his girl getting out of her boots. Before Daryl could lay himself next to her, Beth asked "Where do you have your knife Daryl? You need it easy to handle and you shouldn't hesitate one second."  
  
Daryl frozen then and looked at his wife unbelievable. He couldn't move any more. Understanding, Beth slowly took off the knife from her belt and placed it on the little table next to her bedside. Finally she stretched out her hand and Daryl crawled to her into bed.  
  
Carefully he took her into his arms and pulled the blanket tighter around her shaking body. "The two Jo Jo's didn't notice anything I think." Beth told him. "They fell asleep like every day. I.. I will miss them so much." Her last words were almost just a whimper any more and Daryl also couldn't hold back his tears. Beth cried at his chest, while he tried to calm her down with stroking gently her head.  
  
"I don't know how I should tell them that their mother is gone. I just don't know, but I do  know that I won't do it well. I can't do it. It will break their little hearts." Daryl said to Beth during sobs. "You still have all the other baby. They will help you. And I also won't ever leave you Daryl. I will always be close to you. I will always protect you and the two Jo Jo's. I will watch down to you and I will help you. You aren't alone."  
  
"But you won't be here any more Beth. I need you. You know that. I'm nothing without you, I can't handle all this without you. What.. what if I will become like my father after my mother had died? I don't want to become like him. I love them." Taking Daryl's head into her cold hands, Beth said with a strong voice "You aren't like you father Daryl. You are a good father, you were always and  will always be. Don't ever think about that again."  
  
"I just can't live without you Beth. I need you. This.. this just can't be the end after everything we have been through. After the farm, the prison, the time you weren't by my side, you survived a gunshot. This just can't be the end of it or? There must be more. Tell me there must be more Beth." But she didn't have an answer for him. While the tears were running down her face she whispered "I'm so sorry Daryl."  
  
Quickly Daryl took her closer to his chest and kissed her golden locks, while he whispered "It's not your fault sweetheart. I got you." When her sobs got less, Daryl kissed lovingly Beth's soft lips, and he was shocked how cold they felt. But he didn't care, he kissed her as gently as he could with his trembling lips. After, Daryl pressed his forehead against hers and said next to her nose "I love you Beth Dixon." With a still broken voice she said back "I love you too Daryl Dixon." And they both began to cry again.  
  
"I'm so thankfully for everything you have ever done for me Daryl. You were always there for me, you were always by my side, you told me that I'm strong, when I didn't believe it myself. You always protected me, you always tried your best for me. You are such a great father and husband. Thank you for everything Daryl. You are the best thing that have ever happened to me." Beth said while she tried to manage a smile for him.

"I won't ever forget the things you have done for me. I won't ever forget you Daryl. We will see us again. Maybe not in this life, but we will see us again and then the things will happen different for us. I will wait for you. I promise you baby. I love you so much."  
  
Daryl couldn't say one single word, he was broken. Instead he pulled his girl closer to his body and pressed his lips against her forehead, while he cried silently. When his breathing got a little more into normal, he whispered against her skin as often as he could "I love you."  
  
After minutes of laying in each other arms, Beth calmed down a little and finally she whispered "I'm afraid Daryl." And it almost broke his heart again. She was afraid, afraid about dying. Stroking her golden locks and looking her straight in the eyes, Daryl whispered "Don't be sweetheart. You know, everything will be good. It just needs a second and then it will be over. It won't hurt. I'm by your side and I won't ever leave you."  
  
Beth nodded her head, but she still said "Promise me you will make it Daryl. Promise me you will try it and not give up. Please Daryl, promise me." "I promise you, sweetheart. I promise." Daryl answered with a broken voice.  
  
Minutes passed by and Daryl could tell that Beth's breathing got heavier and deeper. "I'm tired Daryl." She said with an already sleepily voice. Daryl wasn't ready for this, but he knew it was time to let go, it was time to let her go. But Daryl just had to see her beautiful eyes for one more time. So he gently placed his thumb and index finger under her chin and made her so looking up at him. Her eyes were glassy and they were looking tired, but they were still endless beautiful and Daryl could still see the hope inside them, which didn't want to die.  
  
"I love you." Daryl told her, while his eyes tried to remember every freckly on her nose, her soft, rosy lips, every inch of her beautiful face. "I love you too." Beth smiled up at him and before Daryl leaned down and kissed her, he also smiled at his wife one last time.  
  
Carefully he guided her head at the place between his shoulder and neck and pressed his lips on top of her forehead. Alternately kissing and whispering calming words against Beth's skin. Daryl still couldn't believe it, but in this second he didn't care much about what will happen tomorrow, next week, next month or next year, because his girl was laying in his arms and she was still breathing.  
  
Daryl had his arms the whole night wrapped around Beth's body, while he silently cried into her golden locks. He was lying with her the whole night like that, till Beth opened her eyes again..

* * *

One year later..  
  
His wedding ring was shining in the sun, while Daryl was sitting in the grass under the big birch in their garden and was looking down on it. Today it was one year. One year, since so many things had happened and he still couldn't believe it. Daryl looked up at the sun and he still thanked Beth for everything she had ever done for him. He almost imagined her beautiful eyes, while he was looking up at the clouds, when Jolie called after him.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy look what Jonas taught me!" And with a big momentum Jolie almost managed a perfect handstand. Getting up, Daryl walked over to her and said with a proud voice "Looks pretty good sweetheart. And your brother is a good teacher." Daryl stroked his little son's head, while Jonas looked up at him with big eyes.  
  
Just one second later Daryl heard their back door shut and then light steps behind him. "What are you doing here sweethearts?" A familiar, sweet voice asked the three of them. Turning around with an already bright smile in his face, Daryl watched Beth going into their direction.  
  
She looked like an angel and every time Daryl saw her, he really believed she was an angel, but he always quickly ran to her then, took her into his arms and kissed her lovingly and lately then he got it that she wasn't just an angel, she was still his girl, she was still his Beth.  
  
"Mommy, look what I can do!" And Jolie also showed her mother her almost perfect handstand and Jonas told Beth, that he had taught her this. "I'm so proud about the two of you." Beth told them with her sweet voice, while Daryl was still standing close to her.  
  
Daryl just had to smile down at his wife. She was looking so happily and so beautiful with her golden locks in that high braid, her shining eyes, her pretty summer dress and her wide smile. Placing his palm on top of Beth's swollen belly, which carried their third child inside, Daryl pressed his lips against her forehead, which caused Beth to smile even brighter.  
  
Under the thin wearer of her dress, Daryl could see the little scar from the walker scratch. It was just a scar now. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it, but if someone would be the one, then of course it would be his Beth, who was immune against walkers. Of course, it was his girl. Gently Daryl guided her soft hand to his lips and kissed lovingly the back of her fingers, while Beth was shining at him like the sun.  
  
Of course, it was Beth. Daryl always knew she was something special.


End file.
